


Those Shining Eyes

by AlyxIridescent



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, You’re a girl, and anxiety riddled, but everyone loves you anyway so it’s okay, but you wont, cause you’re stupid, get some help, with heterochromia, you’re also stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxIridescent/pseuds/AlyxIridescent
Summary: Your parents could never stay in one place. This resulted in a move to a small town in Colorado when you were in 4th grade. You had loved living in South Park then. Everyone was kind, and nobody made fun of your eyes. But when your mom gets caught cheating, your parents get a divorce and your mom manages to get custody of you. For 8 years, you are forced to live in a new town, outside of Colorado, in a city where nobody accepts you for who you are.Until your father saves you. But are you really ready to come back to the town of South Park?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker/Reader, Eric Cartman/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Leopold “Butters” Stotch/Reader, Stan Marsh/Marsh, Token Black/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. The Return

| 8 years ago |

“Do you really have to go...?”  
“Yeah... I’m sorry, I wish I could stay forever!”  
“Well, promise you’ll come back some day.”  
“Y-Yeah! Y-Y-You—ACK!—have t-to come back one d-d-day—AGH!”  
“I promise. No matter what!”  
“Good, ‘cause you’re super good at COD. For like, no reason.”  
“No she isn’t!”  
“Dude, she beat you every time you played against her, what are you talking about?”  
“Aw, bullshit! I want a rematch, bitch!”  
“Fight me then, fatass.”  
“Ay!”  
“Yeah yeah, you’re big boned or whatever. Come on, if you want your rematch we’re gonna have to do it now, I’m leaving soon.”

| Present Time |

| 3rd Person POV |

(Y/N) stared out the passenger side window of her dad's car, anxiety gnawing at her stomach. She had just entered the town of South Park. She was back. She thought of her old friends, the memories they made, and the games they played. _I wonder how they are now... Have they changed much?_ (Y/N) shook her head and scoffed. _They probably don't even remember me..._ Her thoughts were interrupted as her father took a sharp right turn into the driveway of a red house. 

"We're here, (Y/N). Help me unpack." Her dad got out of the car, and she followed. After what seemed like hours of moving boxes from the moving van that was following her dad, she climbed up the stairs to her room, slumped down onto her bed, and began to drift away into a much needed sleep. To her annoyance, a knock on her doorframe stopped her from falling asleep. She lifted her head lazily. 

"Thanks for all the help. I know you're probably tired, but..." Her father paused, then smiled. "If you want, you can go out and do whatever. I know you probably want to go find your old friends." With that, he turned and left. (Y/N) sat on her bed for a minute or two, thinking. The idea of greeting her old friends made her gush with excitement, but at the same time, her bed was so comfortable. After a moment's thought, (Y/N) forced herself out of her room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

(Y/N) dried herself off and changed into one of her favorite outfits; a large black oversized hoodie with white shorts and black-and-white striped knee-high socks. She slipped on a pair of black Converse and tied her (H/L) (H/C) hair into two ponytails. Pulling her hood over her head, (Y/N) said goodbye to her father and slipped outside. The moment she closed the door behind her, (Y/N)'s brain swirled with persistent thoughts. _What if they don't remember me? What if they all hate me for leaving?_ (Y/N) realized that she wasn't ready to see them yet. She pulled her hood down more, so her face wasn't showing very much. It was too late to go back, so (Y/N) began to wander the streets, taking in the familiar sights. A coffee shop came into view. Tweek Bros Coffee. _I remember this..._ She shrugged and walked in, sitting at an empty booth. She was staring out the window when she heard someone approach.

"W-Welcome to— _ACK!_ —T-Tweek Bros C-C-Coffee!! H-How— _AGH!_ —How can I h-help you?" (Y/N) looked up at the twitching boy and recognized him immediately. Stifling a gasp, she smiled nervously. "Ah, um, yeah. I'll take a (favorite hot drink) and two donuts, please?" Tweek frantically wrote down the order and put the notepad in his apron pocket. 

"O-Okay! C-Coming right up! _ACK!_ " Tweek paused at a table that four boys were sitting at. (Y/N) observed, curious. Tweek said something that she couldn't hear, unless you counted his twitchy shouts. He then scurried away to make the order you put in. Still curious, she looked at the table again, only to gasp and look away as she recognized the group. It was Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric.

| 2nd Person POV |

You cursed yourself silently for gasping that loud. _Ugh, I should have never came here! What was I thinking?_ You forced yourself to relax. _Tweek didn't recognize me, so maybe they won't..._ You could feel their eyes on you, and you pushed yourself to keep your eyes on the window. Tweek returned, placing your order on the table swiftly. You thanked him and he nodded, walking away. You sipped on your (favorite hot drink) halfheartedly, but you had lost your appetite. Still, you forced down the two donuts and stood up with your drink. After cleaning up your table, you left the coffee shop without ever giving your old friends a second glance. As you began to stroll away from the shop, you heard the door open and close again. You whimpered quietly as you heard someone call to you. You turned slowly to see the four boys again. 

"Hey!" One of them waved his hand at you. Stan. You gulped and slowly made your way to them. Once you were in range, Stan spoke again.

"Are you new to town or something? I don't think we've ever seen you before..." You paused, and then shook your head. The boys looked confused, and you rushed to think of something to say to ease the awkwardness.

"Um," you spoke up, "I've lived here before... I moved away a couple years ago but I just came back today..." You stared down at your feet as it grew silent again. Growing anxious, you began to rely on your drink for comfort, sipping it frequently. Kyle broke the silence.

"You... You have?" You nodded, looking him in the eyes. It was the first time you had actually looked up, and Kyle's eyes widened. The reaction was all too familiar to you, and especially with the people standing in front of you. You were born with heterochromia, and your eyes were different colors. The four boys stared into your (E/C1) and (E/C2) eyes and Kyle took a step forward, his own emerald green eyes shining.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" You looked down again and smiled.

"My name is (Y/N)." You looked up, and as you did, you were practically tackled by the boys. You balanced yourself and laughed as Stan, Kyle, and Kenny bombarded you with questions.

"Holy shit, is it really you?"

"Where did you go?"

"It's been so long!"

"When are you leaving?" A new voice chimed in and annoyance darkened your mood. It was none other than Eric fucking Cartman. The other three released you and you stood up.

"I'm not leaving, Cartman." You brushed yourself off and glared at him.

"Well you should, 'cause we were doing just fine without you, you stupid bitch." You said nothing, trying your best to hide your hurt. You knew that Cartman was an asshole, and that you should just ignore him. But that sentence was the exact thought that had been plaguing your mind since the day your father announced that you would be moving back to your old town.

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

"Make me, you stupid Jew!" The two immediately began to argue. Before anyone could turn their attention back to you, you decided to turn around and leave. You hurried to the crosswalk, and turned the corner. Out of sight, you chugged the remainder of your now cold beverage. Tossing it into a nearby garbage can, you broke into a sprint and did not stop until you reached your front door. You rushed in, still catching your breath. Your dad peeked out from the kitchen.

"You alright?"

"Of course!" You plastered on your best fake smile for your dad and slowed your breathing as best as you could. Your father smiled back at you and disappeared again. You trudged up the stairs again, fake smile gone. You slunk into your room and took off everything but your underwear, and putting on an oversized t-shirt. You let yourself drop onto your bed, wrapping yourself in your comforter. It was a long, long time before you actually drifted off into a miserable and dreamless sleep.

| 3rd Person POV |

Stan facepalmed and sighed. What a way to welcome (Y/N) back to town. He stepped between the two bickering boys and pushed them away from each other.

"That's enough guys, I'm tired of hearing you two fight all the time."

"He called (Y/N) a stupid bitch! He deserves it!"

"God, Kyle, I didn't realize you had so much sand in your vagina. Do you want some help with the sand in your vagina?"

"I DON'T have SAND in my VAGINA, FATASS!"

"Hey guys?" Kenny chimed in.

"Shut up, Kenny. You're too poor for this conversation." Cartman quipped.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Stan threw his arms up.

" _Guys!_ " Kenny called, a little louder.

"You think you're fucking better than everyone else, do you? You fat fucktard!" Kyle looked ready to jump on Cartman.

"Oh no, of course not Kyle. I don't think I'm better than everyone else. I know I'm better than everyone else!" Kyle roared at this.

" **GUYS!** " Kenny yelled. The argument stopped abruptly and the three others turned to look at Kenny, obviously shocked. Kenny took a deep breath and shoved his hands in the pockets of his orange parka. He closed his eyes.

"(Y/N) is gone." Kenny opened his eyes again and gestured with one hand for them to look around. Stan realized that she, in fact, had left while they were too busy arguing.

"Oh." Kyle said quietly. Cartman looked satisfied.

"Good, let's hope it stays that way." Kyle turned and glared at him, but instead of starting the argument back up again, he walked away. Stan looked at him, and after a glance at the others, ran towards Kyle to catch up. Cartman grunted.

"What's the big fucking deal? It's just a stupid little chick." Kenny glanced at him sideways, and headed back home.

"Aw, Kenny, don't tell me you're leaving too! Are you seriously upset over a dumb girl?" Kenny turned and shrugged.

"I promised Karen I'd hang out with her tonight. See ya, Cartman." Kenny walked away and Cartman grumbled as he went the opposite way.


	2. A Lonely Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with a good old friend of yours.

| 2nd Person POV |

You awoke with a start and shot up. You weren't sure how, but you knew that you had been woken up by a noise of some sort. You were dreaming. A dull, hazy, dream that was too blurry to understand, when a loud **BANG** interrupted your unconscious thoughts. Noticing your breathing speed up, you slipped out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of black sweatpants and crept out of your room. The silence of your house was deafening. You tiptoed down the stairs and into the living room, which was empty. You resisted the urge to call out your dad's name, peeking your head into the kitchen instead. Instantly, you saw the source of the noise. In the kitchen was your father, standing with his head hung low. On the ground, was a baking tray with what was supposed to be brownies spilling out of the side. You couldn't help but laugh at the clear disappointment on your father's face. At the sound of your voice, your father quickly lifted his head and shifted, embarrassed. You walked into the kitchen and picked up the baking tray.

"You should _really_ leave the baking to me, dad." You evened out what was left in the baking tray and slid it into the preheated oven. You grabbed a roll of paper towel and started to clean up the mess. Your dad kneeled down and helped you.

"Yeah, maybe I should." He chuckled, and you laughed along with him. You missed this, these moments you used to have with your dad. It felt good to do this again, to be in a town you knew and loved, laughing with your father in the comfort of your own home. You were truly happy for the first time in 8 years. You felt the long-lasting cloud of your depression begin to lift as you joked with your old man about his baking skills, or rather, the lack of them. The two of you finished cleaning the mess and you double-checked the oven to make sure the timer was on. Then, you turned to your dad.

"I was thinking about heading to Stark's Pond for a little bit, hang out by the water. Is that okay with you?" You asked. Your dad nodded.

"Of course. Just be careful, and be home before dinner."

"I won't _drown_ , papa. I know how to swim!" You exclaimed. Your dad laughed and shook his head, letting out a small sigh.

"You know what I mean," he said. "you're gonna be out by the woods. I know that's like your second home, but you never know who could be out there. I don't mean to be the overbearing dad here, but you're gonna be by yourself and I just want to make sure you're safe." You blinked at him. He had a point. You nodded.

"That's fair. I'll bring something with me, just in case." Your father hummed in response and began preparing coffee for himself. You headed upstairs into your room to get changed. You took off your sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. You put on a tight black-and-white long sleeve shirt on, and a larger black short sleeved sweater over it. You put on a pair of black shorts that ended just above the knees, and a pair of white Adidas. Before exiting your room you pulled open your desk drawer, still messy from you throwing things in it randomly while unpacking. You sifted through the drawer until you found what you were looking for. You pulled out a small knife, used only for self defense. You slipped it inside your shoe and losed the drawer. You left your house and slowly made your way to Stark's Pond, taking your time to begin sorting out your thoughts. You felt a delayed embarrassment at your reaction to Cartman's comment the previous day. Although, you were sure you could play it off the next time you saw them. _Just tell them you didn't wanna listen to the argument,_ you told yourself. Reaching the water's edge, you took your shoes and socks off, stuffed the socks in one shoe, and put your feet in the water. You gasped in shock at the temperature of the liquid, but gradually grew used to it. You began to relax, letting your thoughts wash over you as you took advantage of the peace and quiet while you had it. You cast your mind to the last time you were here. It was the day you moved, and you were saying your goodbyes to all of your friends like it was the last time you would ever see them. It was this memory that made you realize that you really missed your friends, and that you should have stayed with them yesterday. _I shouldn't have avoided anyone..._ You decided to walk around town today and officially greet your old friends. You pulled your feet out of the water and put your socks and shoes back on. You knew exactly who you wanted to start with.

You breathed in the sweet aroma of coffee as you walked into Tweek Bros Coffee. A familiar blonde-haired boy stood at the register.

"W-Welcome to T-T-Tweek Bros C-Coffee! _AGHH!_ How can I h-help you?" You approached the counter and looked into his eyes, giving him a big reassuring smile. 

"Hey Tweek. I just wanted to say hi." Tweek's eyes widened and his twitching intensified, but he didn't seem to recognize you yet, so you continued. "It's me, (Y/N)! I lived here in 4th and 5th grade." Tweek gasped and shouted.

"O-Oh shit! (Y/N)! Oh my g-god! I-I-It's really y-you!" Tweek rushed out from behind the counter and wrapped you up in a back-crushing hug. _Holy fuck,_ you thought. Tweek got strong! You laughed and returned the hug. He suddenly tensed up and pulled away. "AGH! _SORRY!_ " You put a hand on his arm to calm him down, and you felt Tweek's body relax. He grew quiet. "I-I really m-missed— _ACK!_ —you, y'know... Everyone kinda did. E-even C-Cartman! Y-You wouldn't believe— _AGH!_ —h-how often he would t-t-talk about you!" You smiled and sat down at a table, signaling him to do the same. He sat across from you, and laughed suddenly. You raised an eyebrow, amused at his mood. Tweek looked at your eyes and then jumped. "I c-can't talk long, I'm still working."

"It's nice to see you helping out your parents still. If you want, I can come back when you're done with work and we could hang out?" Tweek nodded.

"W-We can— _ACK!_ —catch up t-then! I'm off at 3, I c-c-can meet you s-somewhere." You waved your hand dismissively.

"I'll come back here around then. See you later, Tweek!" You both stood at the same time, and Tweek pulled you into one last hug before returning behind the counter. You turned and waved as you walked out the door.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and checked the time. It was 2:03 PM. You had some time to kill. You strolled around, unsure of what to do, then decided to stop at your house for your AirPods. Inserting them, you opened your phone and scrolled through your playlist as you walked back outside, deciding on a song. Pressing play, you slipped your phone back into your pocket and walked to the playground. You sat on a swing and rocked back and forth gently while you played Tetris. At 2:50, you hopped off the swing and began to walk to Tweek's coffee shop. On the way there, you spotted a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and a blue button-up shirt. You smiled and waved at him. He looked surprised, and checked behind him to make sure you weren't waving at someone behind him. You laughed at this gesture, and when he realized you were waving at him, he smiled and waved back. You kept walking, and as you passed him you said softly,

"Nice to see you again, Butters." You heard him gasp, and mumble your name questioningly. You turned your head and nodded. You turned into the coffee shop, leaving him dumbfounded and honestly excited.

At 2:57, you entered the coffee shop. Tweek was still finishing up, and was currently sweeping the floor. You noticed that he looked a little worn out, and decided to help. You walked up to him and took hold of the broom. His eyes widened out of shock and he looked up at you, hands shaking.

"I'll finish here, you go get ready to leave." You said softly. He twitched, but released his grip on the broom. A small smile on his face, he pulled off his apron and went into the back of the shop as you finished sweeping everything into a dustpan. When he came back, you were dumping the contents of the dustpan into a garbage can behind the counter. Tweek took the broom and dustpan and put them away in the back room. When he came out, you held out your hand. Back in fourth grade, the two of you would hold hands when you walked through the school halls with him. Not because you two were dating or anything, because everyone knew Tweek was dating Craig Tucker. You two held hands because it was comforting to Tweek. He smiled and slid his hand into yours. Your fingers intertwined with his, you walked out of the shop with him. His grip on your hand tightened, and you squeezed his hand in return. He smiled, and you noticed he was shaking and twitching a little less. He turned to you.

"Y-You know, I m-missed this, (Y/N). I—AGH!—I know this might s-sound... Weird... B-But y-you always make me feel s-safe." You didn't respond, too surprised by his statement to do so. Your silence clearly made him anxious, and he squeezed your hand harder, beginning to twitch and ramble. "I-I mean-AGH! _SHIT!_ N-Not in, l-like, a l-l-love way! I mean that y-y-you're a good f-friend and you c-care about me and it's-it's n-nice to—" You cut him off by grabbing his other hand, and he began to squeeze both hands with surprising strength. To be honest, he was hurting your hands a little bit, but you knew he didn't realize it yet. You stopped walking, and he looked at you nervously. You gave him a reassuring smile, and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"It's okay, Tweek. I get it. It's totally cool, I feel the same way about you." His grip on your hands slowly began to soften. He sighed. You thought he looked a little stressed today, but you didn't feel like pressing him for information. You knew it would be too much pressure for him. Instead, you tightened your grip on his hands. He looked at you in surprise, but before he could say anything, you quickly yanked on his hands, pulling him to you. You let go of his hands and wrapped your arms around him. He returned the hug, burying his face in your (H/C) hair and taking deep breaths. The two of you stood and embraced in silence, and you were unable to stop yourself from grinning widely as you felt the tension leave your twitchy friend's body. After a minute or two, you spoke up.

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

"O-Okay, yeah!"

"We can watch at my house. My dad won't mind, he enjoyed your company back then."

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I don't know, he said you were a funny kid."

"Well, okay!" And with that, the two of you broke the hug, heading for your house hand in hand.


	3. A/N

Hi. Sorry if this wasn’t what you were expecting!  
I just wanted to say that the next chapter is going to take a while to come out. Online school has really been a drag and because of it I don’t have a lot of motivation.  
Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter! (Who you talk to next)  
Anyway, I hope you can understand, and I promise the next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
